


because you are my tribe

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Armor, Asexual Jango Fett, Competency, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Obi-Wan Kenobi Leaves the Jedi Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Jango is returning to his clan, and Obi-Wan goes with him.[Jangobi Week 2021 Prompt #5 Competence]
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 292
Collections: Jangobi Week





	because you are my tribe

**Author's Note:**

> Set Pre-Kamino so no clones in this AU.

Jango never imagined his life ever turning out like this: curled into the narrow space of his bed; the filtered air biting at the exposed scarred skin on his back, and yet he was warm; his  _ riduur _ curled up safe in his arms with the blanket loosely coiled around their hips as their ship hurtled through space.

“You’re thinking too loudly.” Obi-Wan’s voice was rough with sleep, the crisp edges of his accent slurring into each other. Eyes still closed, lashes casting dim shadows over the faint freckles dotted over his cheekbones, Obi-Wan raised himself up, tilting his head to kiss along the edge of Jango’s jaw. His lips rasped over the growth of beard Jango had yet to shave off, searching for his mouth. Jango could only pause a moment before he gave in.

Kissing Obi-Wan felt like coming home, something in the depth of his soul responding with a resounding rush of  _ mine _ . He could taste the echoes of the tea Obi-Wan seemed to run on, a distinct sweetness Jango could recognise from his most recent batch — a mixture of berries and coiling flower petals that unfurled in the water.

“Good morning,  _ mesh’la _ ,” Jango murmured as they parted, feeling the ache in his neck from the angle and yet not regretting the betrayal of his body. Every pain was a worthy sacrifice to kiss Obi-Wan as he deserved to be kissed. 

“ _ Mesh’la _ , again?” Obi-Wan chuckled, eyes half opening just to wink at Jango before he settled back onto the bed, dragging the blanket up around his chest. Jango was undeterred, moving to kiss the curve of Obi-Wan’s shoulder, mouthing over one of the scars there to hear a low hum rumble through his chest.

“ _ Mesh’la, _ ” he murmured once more before Jango began to work his arms free — Obi-Wan making a half-hearted groan of protest at his movement, goosebumps prickling down his spine — and stood. 

Jango had always felt strangely guilty about complimenting Obi-Wan in a language he didn’t speak, but he couldn’t help it. He had spent so long disconnected from his father’s culture, from  _ his _ culture, that trying to express how he felt for Obi-Wan in anything else felt hollow. The other man had reassured him time and time again that he knew Jango loved him, could feel it in the Force — and however much Jango disliked the Jedi Order his lover had left, he was grateful for their teachings as they brought Obi-Wan comfort.

The floor was freezing beneath his feet, and he winced at the sudden chill, casting a desperate eye back to the bed. As if feeling his eyes on him, Obi-Wan stretched, putting Jango in mind of a pampered loth cat, rolling his shoulders as he took up the rest of the bed. 

“I’ll check the flight course.” Jango ducked down to kiss Obi-Wan again before forcing himself to break away and move towards the door, knowing that if he didn’t, then neither of them would leave the bedroom. It would be a power-play to emerge from his bedroom without his beskar'gam, looking for all the world like they had spent their travel time otherwise engaged. Although Jango and those closest to him knew how incorrect that assumption would be — it wasn’t one he wanted to use for his return to Mandalore.

He still couldn’t believe it fully. His thoughts felt like they were tripping over each other as he moved through the ship — toes curling against the rough metal floor, pressing his hands to the wall to ground himself. The True Mandalorians had  _ survived _ past the massacre on Galidraan, including Myles, and had thrived. They had thought he was dead, mourned his loss rather than hate him as Jango always thought they would. And now he was returning,  _ Mand’alor _ once more. 

The computer chimed softly as he entered the room, and Jango settled into the pilot’s seat, methodically working through the log of the previous night. The tangled mess of emotions that ran through his ribs lessened slightly at the sight of the green lights filling the screen, only to rear its head once more as he glanced at the chronometer. 

They were nearly there. 

Jango stood, his hands curling into trembling fists, a heady mix of adrenaline and fear making the world spin around him, and went to put on his armour.

⁂

“Here.”

Obi-Wan telegraphed his movements as he moved closer, reaching over Jango’s shoulder to take the pauldron from his sweat-soaked fingers. He smoothed a careful touch over the new dark green paint, before settling it onto Jango’s shoulder in the correct position.

Jango turned to watch him, taking in the crease of concentration on his brow, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth as he worked. They were so close together, Jango fancied he could feel the heat from Obi-Wan’s skin through the heavy beskar he wore. 

“I need you to know,  _ cyar’ika _ —” Obi-Wan met his gaze, his eyes a gentle blue like a still lake whose depths Jango could only guess at even after so long together, “that I do love you. More than I can say like this.”

“I know.” Obi-Wan leaned forward to kiss him, buckling the last strap with a grin against Jango’s lips. “I couldn’t find the right time to tell you before, but I do know.”

“ _ Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde, _ ” Jango murmured, repeating the vows he and Obi-Wan had exchanged. 

“We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors.”

“You speak Mando’a.”

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes darting from side-to-side as he studied Jango’s face, chewing reflexively on his bottom lip as he waited. 

Jango’s grin felt like it would split his face in two. “You speak Mando’a,” he gasped, turning in Obi-Wan’s loose grip to cup his face, dragging Obi-Wan down to kiss him properly, rough and so full of love. They broke apart with a grin and Jango laughed. “This return just got even more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!  
> 


End file.
